


August 3, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Supergirl's face when she found herself shopping with  Amos in Metropolis.





	August 3, 2003

I never created DC.

One smile appeared on Supergirl's face when she found herself shopping with Amos in Metropolis just as he promised.

THE END


End file.
